Love through War
by trunksfan001
Summary: He leaned over closer to her, “She’s gone, she had no pulse.“ He whispered in her ear. “No, don’t say that.“ She screamed, punching at his chest as tears fell from her eyes… Just a short little piece of what's to come... closer to the end. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl… this is a new fic I've been working on. Sorry to those who've read my Love's just a thought away. I can't think of an ending good enough.

I will write it soon… I promise!!!!

Anyway read this I hope you enjoy it just as much!!!!

Trunksfan001!

There was only one dim light in the room where five warriors, were standing around a map on the circler table.

"Trunks, I want you to take the Delta troops around the meteor field, you'll use three battleships to get to the meteors but then I want you to fly the rest of the way." Said King Vegeta as he pointed it out on the map. "We'll try a surprise attack, get them from behind." Two of the other warriors nodded.

"But they'll know we'll be coming" complained Trunks as he watched his father giving everyone orders to once again, try to be the one who catches Freeza and his army.

"What makes you think you can answer me back, brat." Snarled Vegeta, turning his back to Trunks.

Trunks rolled his eyes "Freeza has men scouting everywhere they'll sense us coming!"

"What else do you prepose we do then? We can't stay here in the middle of space between two deserted planets!" yelled Vegeta at him, "Unless you have a better plan you'll follow my orders!"

Trunks sighed, it was no use arguing with him, especially when he was in a determined mood.

"Marcus I want you to follow this path and when you know Trunks and the Delta's have attacked I want you to raid Freeza ship." Vegeta continued with his plan.

Trunks stood up "I've heard my part, I don't need to stay." Vegeta didn't even look at Trunks as he walked out of the tactics room on the massive spaceship, Trunks walked straight to his chambers, he couldn't stand his father at times, he was so hard to work with at times. Trunks started laying into the punching bag he had set up in his room, he was trying to get rid of some of the frustration his father had caused.

Trunks was still angry at his father, he'd had enough of hitting the punching bag and was pacing his room wondering how to get rid of his temper. Trunks felt that he just couldn't sit still doing nothing.

'What the hell can I do…' he thought 'I guess I should go see some of the injured soldiers, see how they are doing in the hospital wing.

While Trunks walked his way through the passages to the hospital wing he though to himself 'Why does dad always do these pitiful tactics. He's so irritating, none of the things he's tried have worked, just injured our men… or worse killed them.' As Trunks thoughts drifted to his deceased friends he got sad thinking of what had happened. As he got sad he thought of home and everything he'd left behind to help his father… he thought of his mother and his annoying sister.

Trunks' thoughts had drifted that far away he didn't notice the young sayin he had just walked into. The tray of food she had been carrying went everywhere!

"Watch where you're going Baka!" snapped Pan as she bent down to clean up the mess that was just created. It was only at this point that Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Pan confused, only then realising what he'd done, bending down to help her clean up.

"I'm sorry miss! I was lost in thoughts" he apologised to her, flashing a smile that normally softened any girl.

Pan barely looked up at him as she got up, beginning to walk away she yelled over her shoulder, "like I said, watch where you're going!" and with that she disappeared around the corner.

As Trunks slowly stood up he couldn't get the young sayin out of his head 'wow, she was beautiful, the long silky hair, her slender figure, those deep chocolate brown eyes… wow, I wonder what her name was… I guess I'll just have to get Goten to find out for me.' And with that, Trunks walked slowly into one of the warriors' rooms to talk to him and see how he was doing.

I hope that's an alright start!!!!!

I'll post the next as soon as I can.

Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!

Trunksfan001!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people!!! Me again… I know that I only just posted the first chap not that long ago but I felt like it wasn't long enough so here's a bit about Pan!!!!

The chapters will get longer sooner… I just wanted to start small…

Well that's all from me!!!!

Trunksfan001!!!!!!!!!!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Pan was having the worst day that she'd had in a long time.

First thing in the morning she'd been woken up to tend to 20 injured soldiers who had just come back from the battle field, and then she'd had to clean all three operating theatres.

By the time she'd finished it was the afternoon, after missing breakfast she was looking forward to lunch but just as she was about to take a bite out of her sandwich the head nurse, number 18, told her to go and give the injured soldiers their lunches, Pan complained about this and so number 18 gave her dinner duty as well. But what Pan thought was the worst thing about the day was when that baka walked into her.

'Now I have to go and make these lunches again!' she thought angrily, as she walked her way quickly back to the kitchen.

One of the other girls walked passed her nudging her lightly she whispered "I saw what happened, didn't you realise that was Prince Trunks!" she giggled as Pan stopped dead in her tracks, horrified "by the way you've got a sauce stain on your shirt now."

Pan hurried to catch her friend, "You sure it was the prince?" she asked hoping Kailey would say she could have gotten it wrong.

"It defiantly was him… which other sayin has lavender hair and blue eyes?" Kailey blinked a couple of times at Pan's sudden terrified face. "Don't worry about it Pan, he didn't seem to care that you called him a baka." Pan grabbed Kailey's arm making her look properly at her, pan's mouth was quivering slightly, "Pan it was his fault, he didn't care. Now if you don't mind letting my arm go, I have work to do!" With that Kailey pried Pan's hands out of her arm and walked away.

'What a day' thought Pan as she began to walk toward the kitchen again, her thoughts slowly drifted to Prince Trunks 'what was it, all the other nurses called you… amazingly sexy… I guess you could say that about you… but you look so different from everyone else…meh' shrugged Pan as she went back to her work, she wouldn't tell anyone else that she thought the Prince was hot, she was trying not to think about it herself.

Pan busied herself in her work but every so often her mind would drift back to the prince but she couldn't work out why…

888888

Pan was just finishing for the afternoon when she over heard a commotion coming out of one of the rooms.

Just as she walked closer to the room she watched her Uncle Goten being pushed out of one of the soldiers rooms by one of the other nurses.

"Uncle Goten! What have YOU been up to?" questioned Pan, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him further away from the door.

"Nothing Panny…" said Goten smiling sheepishly. "So what has my little Panny been up to this week?" he asked trying to get out of trouble with her.

"Don't even ask!" replied Pan. Blushing slightly she looked away from him.

"Oh! That bad?" he pushed wanting to know if anything drastically bad had happened.

"Just all the work I've been given to do. Plus some people have just been getting in the way…" her thoughts went to the prince again. "Anyway what have you been doing with yourself?" she questioned as the turned a corner.

"Oh, you know… this and that" Goten laughed.

They continued to talk as they walked down the hallway.

Dbdbzdbgt

Trunk was pacing up and down his chambers, hitting the punching bag every time he passed it. He was waiting for Goten to come back from finding out the name of the young female sayin.

As Trunks paced he wondered to himself 'why can't I get this sayin out of my mind? What is making her so special…What is with her? I can't stop thinking of our in counter… what was it she called me?' her words ran through his head.

"She called me a Baka!" he said out aloud "that incompetent girl! How dare she!" He got angry and began to think of things he could do to get her in trouble instead of thinking of meeting her under better circumstances.

Trunks was still pacing his room when Goten walked in.

"Prince Trunks," He waited until Trunks stopped pacing and looked at him. "I think I spoke to at least 50 nurses," Goten blushed a little thinking of how he had just tried to chat some of them up. "None of them knew the name of the girl you described."

Trunks was furious. "They must be hiding her away from me!" He knocked a vase from the table. Goten didn't speak until after it had hit the floor.

"Sire, what's the matter, you just wanted to meet her before? What's changed?" Goten frowned at him, wondering why his mood had changed, in some ways he was almost to alike his father. "With the description of deep chocolate brown eyes, long silky black hair, short but with perfect figure. It is a little hard to find one nurse when they all look simular, much like that description." Goten finished, he was waiting for Trunks to punch him, because of the mood he seemed to be in, but it never came.

"I guess your right Goten, I'll have to find her myself!" Trunks was getting ready to go back down to the hospital wing but as he went to step out the door, Vegeta pushed him back in and walked in himself.

"Sire!" exclaimed Goten and bowed.

"Brat get Delta ready immediately, we strike at 1300 hours." He snarled

"But dad I said it won't work! You're just sending us to our death!" Trunks argued.

"And I told you if you had a better plan we would follow that but since you haven't come up with anything, you'll do as I say." Vegeta argued back "Freeza's threatening to blow up planet Vegeta, you don't want anything happening to your mother or sister, do you?" it wasn't a question it was the finishing sentence of their argument. Trunks shut up and began getting ready while Vegeta walked out.

"Who does he think he is!" complained Trunks stubbornly punching his punching bag.

"He's your father, the king." Goten replied with a sigh.

666666666666666666666666666666666666

It's me again!

The end to another chap. Please review and tell me what you guys think!!!!!

Sorry if anythings spelt wrong!!!!

Thanks for reading!

Trunksfan001


	3. Chapter 3

Me again!

I forgot to do this at the start of the story!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Anyway on with the story!!!!!

66666666666666666666666666666666666

Pan had previously over heard some of the other nurses talking as they walked passed her as she was in clean up, they were talking about the young soldier who had been running around looking for a nurse that had contact with the prince the other day.

Pan began to panic, 'Oh no, I'll get in trouble for sure! Why can't I just learn to keep my big mouth shut! It's always getting me in trouble!' Pan hurriedly tried to finish her job, she didn't know if the soldier was still looking for her or if they'd stopped. She was to busy thinking of the ways they'd punish her if they found out it was her, she was that distracted that she didn't hear her friend Marron talking to her.

"…send off the troops… Pan?... Pan!... PAN!!" Marron ended up yelling in Pan's ear making Pan splash soapy water everywhere. "Didn't you hear a word I just said?" Pan shook her head still white as a ghost. "Mum wants all nurses' in the lobby to send off the Delta troops then she's gonna give us all new jobs cause everyone knows the Delta's are gonna come back injured." Pan just nodded, wiped her hands and followed her friend, her mind was still else where.

88888888888888

Pan wasn't really paying to much attention at the send off, they did this every time a set of troops went off to fight, sometimes some of the nurses' would cry but that was only because they were sad that their mates or their father were going to fight. Pan never had to worry about all of this her father had been killed a year ago and she had no mate. She really didn't like going to these things they reminded her of the last time she said goodbye to her father…

_**Flashback**_

Army drumbeat

"Dad, please tell me it isn't true!" said Pan running up to her father. Gohan didn't say anything, just looked at the ground. "it is then…" Pan looked at the ground to.

Starting to sob she said, "Do you really have to go?" Gohan just nodded his head. "Please don't go, I've seen how soldiers come back!"

"Panny," Gohan said in a gentle voice "It's my duty to our planet. I have to go." Pan slowly looked up at him. "You know me, I'll be fine." With a small smile on his lips he turned and followed the rest of the men into the detachment pod which would take them to their battle craft…

_**End of flashback**_

Pan was still deep in thought, tears beginning to well in her eyes when she heard him.

"Oi! Goten, that's the girl I was talking about!" yelled Trunks pointing at Pan, grabbing Goten by the arm to make him see her.

Pan froze on the spot with a tear sliding its way down her cheek.

"I need to talk to you!" said Trunks pushing his way through the nurses to get to her. Trunks had forgotten any formalities he just didn't care, he just wanted to get this girl out of his head. But before he could even get to her he heard his father's voice.

"Trunks get back in line." It was obvious to everyone that Vegeta wasn't impressed.

Trunks took one last look at the girl, the beautiful girl with the teary eyes, and walked back to the line of soldiers not looking anyone else in the eye.

"Uncle Goten?!" Pan yelled, looking utterly surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I'm off to war!" he yelled back to her. "Sorry I didn't see you before hand!" he waved.

"Well I guess goodbye… I hope you come back!" she yelled waving, still sobbing a little.

"Bye Panny!" Goten waved back.

Trunks just looked up surprised the girl was waving at his best friend calling him Uncle?!

Pan was a little shocked that her Uncle was going off to battle without telling her but she was more surprised that he was Prince Trunks' right hand man!

After the detachment door closed all the nurses' eyes turned to look at Pan.

"How'd you get Prince Trunks to talk to you?" screeched one of the other nurses'

"What'd you do to him?" another yelled. Suddenly Pan was bombarded with questions most of which she didn't know how to answer.

"That's enough!" yelled 18 over the top of everyone.

Every nurse went quiet all looking at 18 now. "Now everyone go look at your new jobs, as for you Pan, come to my office, we need to have a little talk." With that 18 walked off.

DBDBZDBGT

In the detachment pod Trunks looked at Goten and punched him on the arm, "Why didn't I know you had a niece? Most of all why didn't you tell me it was her!" Trunks was referring to the description he'd given Goten.

"Oww!" complained Goten rubbing his arm, "One, you have met her, you just didn't take any notice and two, I don't look at my niece in the way you described her! Oh and" with that Goten punched Trunks in the arm. "That's for checking out my little Panny!"

"When did I meet her?" questioned Trunks now rubbing his arm.

"At my brother's funeral! You probably didn't take any notice of her because you were to busy with that Sonja!" Trunks went red and shut up. Goten walked away and leaned against the back wall not really wanting to talk to Trunks at the moment.

Trunks thought back to a year ago at Commander Gohan's funeral he still couldn't find Pan anywhere in his memories then suddenly like a hammer hitting a brick it hit him, "of course! She was the one crying her eyes out with a tissue up at her face most of the time… she was sitting next to Commander Gohan's earth wife Videl and the rest of his family. How was I meant to know who she was!' Trunks was sulky all the way to the battle ship.

The more Trunks thought about Pan the more he found himself attracted to her, he still thought back to when he met her, 'she was beautiful then and she's still just as beautiful now, I wish I wasn't so involved with Sonja at the time… otherwise I would have noticed Pan earlier… man, I'm going crazy in the head thinking of her!'

666666666666666666666666666666666

I hope you all enjoy that chapter…. I promise the story will get more interesting!!!!!

Just wait till Trunks comes back from the battle!!!!! I just had to do some kind of build up!

Any who, that's all from me for now!!!!!

Trunksfan001


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help myself, I decided to put up the next chap today as well!!!!

Hope you guys review!!!!

Trunksfan001

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Pan heard the office door close behind her.

"Now Miss Son," started number 18, "What on earth did you do to get Prince Trunks to reacts the way he did? Forgetting any of the formalities he must carry as a prince." She sat down on the chair at her desk.

"Well madam," Pan was trying to think back to the accident. "I was carrying lunch to room 202, as I was turning towards the door Prince Trunks walked into me and I dropped the food I called him a Baka, but it was an accident because I hadn't seen who it was, I didn't look at him it was only after I walked off and Kailey told me who it was." Pan gulped for air, she didn't want 18 getting the wrong idea so she power talked to get it all out before 18 could say something.

"And you're sure that's all that happened?" 18 looked surprised and a little disappointed.

"Well I heard other nurses say the Prince had sent someone looking for me, but no one could say much because it was only Kailey who had seen it." Pan explained.

"So Kailey will back up your story?" Pan nodded. "That's all I need to know for now." Pan bowed and then left the office. As she closed the office door she sighed, she thought she was going to be in a lot more trouble then that… what she didn't know was the moment she turned around she was going to be face to face with at least 30 nurses wanting to find out why the prince talked to her.

But before even one of them could open their mouths Kailey and Marron came to Pan's rescue.

"Move along, move along." Kailey yelled.

"Yeah! Get out of the way!" Marron added pushing one girl to a side. Kailey put her arm around Pan and escorted her out of harms way, while Marron took care of all the nurses who were glaring at the back of Pan's head.

When Kailey, Marron and Pan were safely in Kailey and Pan's room they wanted to hear the whole story, half Kailey already knew but Marron didn't.

"So 18 isn't going to do anything?" questioned Kailey, after Pan finished

"I think she might question you but I think she just wanted to know for herself, she was surprised when I told her all that had happened… it was as if she was a little disappointed."

"Yeah, mum's like that, she's one of those people who like to know everything going on but wants more action out of that kind of stuff." Marron said nodding knowingly.

"I wonder why the Prince is so infused with finding out about you" said Kailey deep in thought.

"Oh! I think I know!" exclaimed Marron, "maybe he likes you! Maybe he thought you were hot!"

"That has to be it!" said Kailey excitedly, "Oh our little Panny's gonna be a Princess!" Both Kailey and Marron were so deep in thought thinking that Pan was going to be a princess that they didn't even notice that Pan was getting up to leave the room.

'I think I'll go do all my jobs then go down to the training room' she thought to herself. 'Me a princess… as if!' Pan shook her head walking off to keep herself busy, so she wouldn't think about Prince Trunks or what her friends were saying.

88888888888888888

"Delta right forces, give it everything you've got!" yelled Trunks in the middle of battle. "Left force get out your combat weapons! The moment right force run out of ammo and energy, we attack!"

Trunks was running around giving out orders, pointing in the direction of where he wanted troops to go and tactics he thought of in the mere minuets he had.

Goten wasn't far behind Trunks, he was following him, he knew his friend was able to look after himself and was really good in combat, but Goten knew he was way to preoccupied trying to help everyone else that he wouldn't even notice anyone coming at him, Goten had to watch him and had to protect him. After all that was part of his job.

Trunks had seen his friend following him out of the corner of his eye, he felt relived, he was glad that Goten had his back.

And then without warning there was this huge flash right before Trunks' every own eyes, for a couple of seconds he felt like he was blind. When he could finally see again the Delta right force was gone… there wasn't anyone alive… not one man. That was when Trunks knew Freeza had arrived at the battlefield.

Trunks could feel himself getting angrier and angrier by the second, next thing he or anyone else knew, he had powered himself up higher than he had ever been before, and he was heading straight at Freeza with his sword out ready to strike.

As Trunks' sword came down above Freeza's head, Freeza pointed his finger and a sickly green coloured beam shot him a far distance away. Trunks quickly recovered but before he could reach Freeza again… everything went black…

66666666666666666666666666666666666

Duhn duh duh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wonder if prince Trunks will be ok!

I wonder who it is Pan meets in the training rooms… once she gets there!!!

Find out on my next chapter!!!!!

Please review

Trunksfan001


	5. Chapter 5

Me again. I'm happy that ppl are reading my story… it'd be nice to know if ppl actually like it. Please review!!!!

Trunksfan001

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Pan had finally finished her chores, it was a lot later than she had expected to finish but she still didn't want to go back to her room, not yet anyway, plus the fact she didn't want to walk past any more nurses, everyone she had past hadn't been very nice to her, she still couldn't work out why… Pan went with her original plan and headed for the training rooms.

'A workout should do me good; I'll finally get a goodnight sleep.' She thought as she changed into her sweat pants and sports shirt.

The moment Pan walked into the training rooms she was just like a little child in a candy store picking out the best sweets she wanted. Pan headed for the punching bag.

Punch, punch, kick, punch, kick went Pan's fists and feet.

She had been so infused in what she was thinking that she hadn't heard the other person come in, it was only after he spoke that she was startled by him.

"Your punches need to be a little higher." Vegeta said after a few moments of watching Pan.

"Sire!" exclaimed Pan "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you come in!" she added with a bow.

"Don't worry about bowing, Your Commander Gohan's brat aren't you?" he said walking towards her.

"Yes… yes I am, Sire." She replied standing straight watching the King walk towards her. Vegeta circled her a couple of times before he spoke again.

"Your grandfather Kakarrot and father we're great warriors, it's a pity we lost them so tragically." He stood in front of her looking Pan straight in the eye. "Which one trained you, none of the other nurses know the technics you do."

"Both of them did, Sire" Pan was a little unsure of where this was heading. "Grandpa Goku did before he died, then my father carried on until he died… but since that I haven't had a teacher, just practiced." Pan broke the eye contact and looked down.

"They taught you well." Vegeta paused. "Let's have a little sparing session." He said walking away from her.

Vegeta headed towards the sparring ring, Pan followed him she hadn't sparred for a year, she was glad for the company.

So it started, Pan tried for the first punch she missed and Vegeta got her in the chest.

"Your rusty, keep your guard up." Stated Vegeta as he swung another punch but this time he missed and was kicked from behind.

This kept up for a good hour or so until Pan finally kicked the king on the back of his head, he fell to the ground but he smirked as he stood with a little laugh he said. "You may be a little rusty but you're still good. That's enough for today, same time tomorrow." With that he walked from the room.

Pan stood there confused, 'Did King Vegeta just tell me same time tomorrow?... Does this mean he's my teacher?... I think I need to sleep!... I'm defiantly day dreaming!" with that Pan headed for the showers still going over what had happened in her head.

By the time Pan got out of the shower she was sure of what had happened she was exited by it but worried all at once.

"Pan, pan, pan!" Maron yelled racing over to her "Where have you been? We need you in operation! The remaining troops are back and all of them are badly injured!" with that Pan was running next to Marron racing to the hospital wing

'Oh God Uncle Goten! Prince Trunks! I hope you two are alright!' the thought running as fast as her legs would let her.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I wonder if Trunks and Goten are gonna be ok? Find out in the next chapter… whenever I update it!!!

There we go another chapter up and running.

I guess I better get to work on the next… or stare at a blank page for love's just a thought away!!!!

Until next time!

Trunksfan001


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ppl!!!!

Here's the next chap enjoy!!!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Trunks blinked a couple of times, he was a little dazed and confused, he quickly looked around to see where he was but the light was too bright he couldn't see much but he gathered he was in a bed, he squinted his eyes trying to see more of what was around him.

"Squinting won't make you see better," said a soft but sad female voice. Trunks couldn't recognise it "I'll turn down the light that'll help." She said Trunks just nodded.

"Where am I?" He asked as the young woman turned down the light, but as she did Trunks knew his own answer.

"Your in the hospital wing," she replied walking over to him with a tray of food "You've been out for a good couple of days" she gave him a small smile as she put the plate down in front of him.

"You're that girl!" exclaimed Trunks as he properly saw her. He noticed that she had been crying her eyes were still red and puffy.

"My name's Pan!" she snapped.

"Sorry," said Trunks quickly, as he went to pick up his spoon, but the moment he tried he found out how much his arm hurt. "Ow!" he yelled out.

Pan got out some medicine and put it on the spoon with some soup. "This will make you feel better," she said as she got him to swallow it.

"Where's Goten?" Trunks asked as he finished his mouthful. Pan's eyes filled with tears and Trunks began to fear the worst.

"He's in another room. He's badly hurt, some of the other soldiers said he was protecting you." Her voice cracked a little as she spoke. "You need to eat up, you need strength."

"I want to see Goten." Said Trunks trying to get up, he didn't get to far, his body hurt to much. "I thought you said those pills would make me feel better!"

"They will, give them time." Scowled Pan as she made him lay back down. "When you're well enough I'll take you to his room."

"Can't I have him moved into this room?" Trunks asked.

"We can't move him, he's really badly hurt! He took most of the blast Freeza shot at you!" said Pan not able to hold it in, she burst into tears. Trunks didn't know what to do.

"Um," he said sounding uncomfortable, "There, there" he tried to be comforting as he thought about what she had said. 'He almost killed himself for me…'

"I'm sorry Prince Trunks," said Pan wiping away a tear. "It's just the condition my Uncle Goten's in is exactly how my father died." She sobbed a couple more times and was about to get up but as a surprise for her and Trunks, he grabbed Pan's arm, it did hurt him to so but he did. Startled she stared at Trunks.

"Pan..." he started, "If you want to talk about it more or even if you want to cry, come to me, I'll listen to you." Pan could hear the kindness in his voice.

"Thankyou, Sire" she smiled and turned to walk out the door.

"Please, just call me Trunks," he called as she went around the corner.

'I wish I could get her to trust me... I wonder how she got put in charge of looking after me.' Thought Trunks as he drifted off to sleep.

8888888888888888888888888

Pan had heard Prince Trunks tell her to call him Trunks, Pan was just a little worried she didn't understand why the prince or his father the king, were being nice to her, well the king wasn't really nice but Pan gathered the way he was treating her was as nice as he got.

Pan walked into her Uncle's room,

'I hope there's been some improvement.' She thought heading over to Marron who was in charge of looking after Goten.

"Anything?" she asked quietly. Marron just shook her head.

Pan went and sat on the side of the bed and took her Uncle's hand, "Please wake up Uncle Goten," she sighed "You've been asleep for three days! I know you like sleeping in, but that's way to long!" she tried to laugh but it didn't work Marron wanted to cheer her friend up but she didn't know how.

"Hey Pan," she paused thinking if she should really say what was about to come out. "It may not be the right place to say this but I think your Uncle's kind of hot" she waited for Pan's reaction; if it took to long she was going to apologise a million times over. Pan thought about it for a moment and then cracked a smile, it was small but it was still there.

"Hey Panny, how about you take the rest of the day off, don't worry I'll look after the Prince, you've been worrying to much about both boys." Said Marron pushing Pan out the door.

"I take this as I don't have a choice in the matter." Pan didn't say it but she was glad for the time off.

'Now what am I supposed to do' thought Pan as she sat in her room doodling on a piece of paper. 'Everyone else is busy and I'm not allowed to work by Marron's orders… what else is there for me to do… I guess I could go train by myself for a bit… yeah I think I'll go do that before King Vegeta's lesson tonight.' And with that Pan got up and walked to the training rooms.

Pan stood at the doorway of the room for a couple of minutes, deciding what to do. 'Do I wanna lay a few rounds in the punching bag or do I wanna lift weights… I think I'll take the punching bag.'

Pan was at the bag for a good hour or so before she felt like a break. She went to the sauna to try to relax a little, 'as King Vegeta said, a stressed or tense sayin can't concentrate properly so always make time to relax.' She smiled thinking about the other day when he had told her that.

Pan curled herself into the corner and closed her eyes. 'relax Pan, relax.' She told herself. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep…

_Pan slowly opened her eyes, waking up in a very large bed, 'this isn't my bed' she frowned, thinking to herself 'Where am I?' _

_Pan quickly sat up a little alarmed and afraid about it. Suddenly a strong male arm snaked its way around her waist._

"_Go back to sleep, babe." mumbled a sleepy Trunks pulling Pan's body closer to him. Pan froze, not able to compute what was going on. 'How did I end up in here… where is here?' she began to panic. _

_Trunks felt Pan's body tense next to him. "What's wrong!" he said sitting up right, worried about her "Is it the baby, is it coming?!" he looked down at Pan's stomach, only then did she herself notice her enlarged belly... _

_Pan couldn't hold it in she screamed._

Pan felt herself being shaken so she opened her eyes to see King Vegeta leaning above her. She quickly looked around to see where she was, back in the training room; she felt relieved and sat up.

"You stupid girl!" stated Vegeta "You fell asleep in the sauna, you should never do that! What if you dehydrated? You could have died!" Pan blinked at him remembering what was going on.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when the training room door burst open.

"Pan… I know I said that you could have time off, but Prince Trunks won't tell me what's wrong!" burst out Marron. When she noticed King Vegeta she bowed, she looked up at Pan with a puzzled look.

"Well what are you waiting for brat, go attend my son." Said Vegeta moving away from Pan "we'll have our lesson tomorrow." He added quietly. Pan went to stand but found she was quiet light headed, she almost fell over but Vegeta caught her.

"You need water," he said guiding her to the weight lifting table, "Girl, go fetch some water," he directed at Marron who was standing there quietly.

"Yes Sire," she said quickly bowing and she ran into the change rooms coming out with Pan's bottle of water." Drink up." She said to Pan as she handed her the bottle of water. Pan smiled and obeyed the instructions.

"She'll need help walking to the hospital wing, she needs to get used to her feet." Said Vegeta as he walked out of the training room.

"Pan…" started Marron thinking her words over "what's going on? I mean, first Prince Trunks tries to know you, and then the king orders you to look after Trunks when he came back injured and now I find you in here with the King… and he looked worried about you." She looked Pan in the eye, Pan stared back.

"I'm not too sure; all I know is the night the prince left I came to train by myself and the king saw me, he then started telling me what I was doing wrong and how to fix it, every night since then he's been coming in and training me." She explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ok… but what about just before when you were lying on the ground?" Marron was trying her best to understand what was going on.

"Oh, just before!" Pan blushed a light pink "I fell asleep in the sauna… King Vegeta found me and he woke me up… he thought I had died!" Pan looked down at the bottle of water and had another drink.

Marron just shook her head "Well when you sleep you do look like your dead!" then she frowned. "But you shouldn't fall asleep in there it's dangerous!"

"Yeah, I know, King Vegeta already gave me a lecture." Said Pan putting down the water bottle. "Now what's this about the Prince?" she said trying to get Marron off the topic of her in the sauna, she didn't really want to think about what had happened and the weird dream she had.

"Oh, I think there's something wrong with him but he refuses to tell me, saying he only wanted to talk to you." Marron thought a couple of minutes, "He has really attached himself to you, he's like a big baby!" she said as she helped Pan to stand.

Pan laughed a little, "Your right, he is just a big baby!" said Pan smiling, she didn't want to think about the other half of Marron's sentence because it made her think back to the dream.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! Please review and tell me!!!! I have a surprise in store…. A little later on into the story…. Well closer to the end actually…. It's all in my head I just have to get up to it!!!

Never know the rating may even rise… depends how I feel when I'm up to the parts of the story that are in my head.

Until the next chap please review!!

Trunksfan001


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ppl!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while… been thinking of what to write and stuff!

Well this is the next chap… I hope it's longer like has been asked if not tell me again and I'll try again with the next chap!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

'Where is that girl, I tell her to get Pan and she disappears! When I get out of this bed, I'll be going straight to the head nurse.' Thought Trunks as he sat in the bed, he was in pain but he was too stubborn, 'Pan was the one who was meant to look after me in the first place!'

Suddenly Marron cam back into the room with one arm around Pan helping her to walk in.

Trunks suddenly felt ashamed that he had made the other girl get Pan, he thought she wasn't looking after him due to her being injured, though he couldn't see any physical wound.

Marron put Pan in the chair next to the bed. "Happy now! I got Pan for you!" said Marron and walked out.

Once she was gone Trunks spoke "What happened to you Pan? Are you ok?" Trunks was generally worried.

"Oh don't worry about me, my own stupid fault." She said blushing "Anyway what's the matter with you?"

"I wanted to sit up, my legs hurting like this." He said feeling a little pathetic.

"That's all you wanted…" Pan could feel herself getting angrier but she forced herself to stay calm. "What was wrong with Marron doing it?" she asked politely as she tried to stand to do it herself.

"I don't really know her and I felt a little pathetic and useless not being able to do it myself." He said looking at the sheets that covered him instead of looking at Pan.

"Marron is the head nurses daughter, I don't think she'd care, in fact I don't think she'd think anything of it!" Pan replied, she was leaning over the bed to move him, she could feel his warm breath on her neck. It tickled but also made her feel relaxed. Before Pan's mind could run away with her she asked another question.

"You don't know me very well, so what's the difference between me and Marron?" Pan finally found the button on the bed to move him up.

"I sort of know you…" Trunks thought about it for a minute, "Plus my best friend is your Uncle so that has to count for something," and then quietly he added "Plus your way prettier."

Pan heard Trunks and just stared at him, both forgot about the bed moving, suddenly Pan slipped, Pan and Trunks' lips met as they hit their heads together, it was only for a quick moment but it still gave Pan butterflies, she got up as quick as she could.

"I'm so sorry," she bowed, blushing a deep crimson, and then hurried out the door.

"No wait!" yelled Trunks after her, but it was too late, she was gone.

It had been around an hour after Pan had raced out the door and Trunks still couldn't get her out of his head 'her eyes are so deep brown and full of secrets waiting for me to find out… her lips are so soft, so smooth, so delicate… she moves like she's gliding through the air… she's just like an angel… she is an angel… my angel' from that moment Trunks decided he would make Pan his… "My angel…" he whispered out aloud as he slowly drifted off to dreams that included Pan in them.

DBDBZDBGT

Pan could feel her heart in her head, in one way she felt like she was on cloud 9, but then in another way she was scared about what was happening, about the dream, about the Prince complimenting her and the King taking her under his wing as it seemed… Pan needed to talk to someone, she didn't want to talk to Marron because Marron would confront the Prince and Pan didn't want that. She didn't want to talk to Kailey because Kailey had a big mouth and would tell everyone, just as everyone now knew of the Prince running into her. So Pan headed to the person who wouldn't tell a sole, she didn't care if he didn't talk back but she just wanted to get it off her chest.

88888888888888888888

On Pan's way to her Uncle's room she began to feel a little dizzy, she had to stop and lean against on of the walls for a bit, sure she was feeling better but she still didn't have her strength back.

"You know I heard that she begged to look after him," Pan heard one of the other nurses say in the room behind the wall she was leaning against.

"Really?" Another nurse replied. "I was told she was beginning to get close to the king."

"See that's another thing… what's with her… there's nothing special about her." The first nurse said, "I mean, I'm prettier, why doesn't the prince like me?"

"Your so vain, Becky." The other one laughed, as they began to walk out of the room. They both jumped when they turned and saw Pan's leaning against the wall.

"What is it now? Listening in to other peoples conversations?" the one called Becky snapped.

Pan didn't respond to her. Becky and the other nurse waited for a couple more minutes to see if Pan would do anything.

"Come on Chrissie," Becky said walking passed Pan. "We don't need to worry about her." Chrissie hurried to catch up to her friend. 

8888888888888888888

"Pan! Do you need a hand?" asked Marron worriedly, as Pan half staggered into the room.

"Yes please," Pan said, thinking of what she'd say to Marron. "Couldn't handle his stubbornness anymore" Pan tried to joke. "So I came to talk to my Uncle, even if he doesn't talk back." Marron smiled and gave a little nod as she helped Pan into the chair next to the bed.

"I'll be back in an hour," Marron said winking and walking out, closing the door behind her.

'This is really a stupid idea…' thought Pan to herself. 'Why did I want to do this again?' Pan sighed out aloud.

"I know you probably can't hear me, after all you are in a coma…" Pan grabbed Goten's hand and continued, "But I really need to talk to someone," Pan broke down into tears "I'm so confused, I don't know what to do…" she sobbed a few more times, took a couple of deep breaths and found the strength to continue on…

888888888888888

"… And so yeah, I really need a hand to understand but I think it was better for me just to get it all off my chest anyway…" Pan sighed she felt much better after actually saying her thoughts aloud. Unexpectedly Pan felt her hand being squeezed; she looked up surprised, and jumped back a little in shock as she came face to face with Goten's worried face.

"Geez Panny! I'm asleep for a couple of days and you turn your world upside down!" he smiled as he heard Pan laugh as she wiped away a tear.

"You know me… I can't settle for a normal life." Pan replied smiling a little.

"I don't know what I can really say to help you fix your problems…" Goten said giving Pan a worried look again. "All I do know is you should tell Trunks how you feel…" Goten paused and looked at Pan's puzzled look but before he let her open her mouth he started talking again. "As for King Vegeta, I don't know what's going on… I haven't seen him act like that to anyone other then Trunks and Princess Bra when they were younger." Goten tried to sit up but it hurt.

"Uncle! Don't move! You'll just hurt yourself further; you have to stay lying down until the head doctor says the stitches can come out." Pan said getting another pillow for him. "So how long have you been awake for? " She questioned.

"About half the day, I told Marron not to tell you because I wanted to! I heard her giving you half the day off but I wasn't awake much more before that."

"You're a real pain in the arse!" Pan scolded but smiled at the same time. Goten just laughed that laugh that all the Sons inherited.

"All good in here?" asked Marron poking her head through the door. Pan nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Goten made me promise!" said Marron as she walked over to give Goten his dinner.

"Oh! I forgot about dinner!" Pan was about to run out of the room when Marron grabbed her by the arm.

"I gave Trunks dinner, at first he wouldn't take it but after I let him smell it for a while he got hungry enough." She smiled in accomplishment. "Though he might need a bit of help…"

"Thanks" sighed Pan, she was glad that she didn't have to face Trunks just yet.

"yuh troonks getfs like dat!" Goten said with his mouth full of food.

"What?" both Marron and Pan asked.

"I said, yeah Trunks gets like that. He's very particular about what should happen around him… It's just King Vegeta coming out of him!" Goten laughed.

DBDBZDBGT

Trunks sat in bed trying to finish his dinner, he told that Marron girl to go, positive he could feed himself, but he was finding it so much more difficult to do with only the use of his left arm.

Frustrated he gave up. 'Damn it! If Pan doesn't come to get my plate that means I have to get Marron to feed me.' Trunks was hungry but didn't know what he could do. 'Why couldn't I have been given soup to eat again?' he whined to himself.

"Even being injured you're a nuisance!" exclaimed Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"What's it to you? I'm not in your way!" Trunks complained.

"Brat, you really need to grow up! Yes you are in my way. That Pan is an excellent student, yet I had to put her in charge of looking after you didn't I." Vegeta paused to see his son's reaction. "I didn't realise you were going to be so much of a hassle." Trunks blinked a couple of times registering what his father had said.

"Student…" Trunks blinked again, "What! You're giving her lessons… Why?"

"Do I have to explain myself to you?" scolded Vegeta "For your information Pan's an excellent fighter she just never got to finish her training, so I'm helping her."

"Why are you being nice to her? You never help anyone else unless it helps you in the end… It took ages before you trained me." Trunks was frowning at his father.

"Like I said, she's a good student." Vegeta turned and walked away.

'Well that was pointless…' thought Trunks 'Why on earth did he come to say that…' Trunks was still thinking over what his father had said when Pan came bursting into the room,

"Oh… You haven't eaten, is there something wrong?" Pan asked concerned.

"I couldn't cut it" Trunks replied, pointing at the steak with his left hand.

"Oh, here" said Pan walking over and cutting it into bite size pieces. "Do you want me to stay… or come back later for the plate?" Pan was really hoping he'd tell her to go and come back later.

"No, don't go!" Trunks said after swallowing a mouthful. "Please stay, I don't have anyone to talk to." Pan felt sorry for him not being able to move.

"Alright" she sighed, she moved over to the chair next to the bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!" she exclaimed, "Uncle Goten's awake, he woke up just a couple of hours ago." Trunks was pleased.

"That's excellent news." He smiled, Trunks was happy to finally see a smile on Pan's face "So when do I get to see him?" he asked. 'God that smile looks good on her soft, smooth lips…' Trunks trailed away in thought.

DBDBZDBGT

"Prince Trunks?" Pan asked as she noticed an odd look upon his face. Pan frowned as he didn't respond, "Prince Trunks? Are you alright?" Pan gathered he wasn't really listening to her anymore. Pan noticed the look on his face looked much like the one he wore the day he crashed in to her.

"Please start smiling again," he said softly looking into Pan's eyes.

'Those blue eyes of his… there so desirable… no! You must not think that! Your there to help him get well… that's all…' Pan shook her head and gave a forced smile, not looking Prince Trunks in the eye again.

"Give me a proper smile." Said Trunks

Smartly, Pan replied "No, you'll just go into a daze again and not listen to what I'm saying!"

"If I'm a good boy and listen will you show me your beautiful smile?" he asked not realising what he had actually said out aloud.

Pan didn't know what to make of the Prince's reply 'What's he getting at' she thought but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"I said when you can walk we'll move you to Uncle Goten's room." Pan busied herself around the room not looking at Trunks.

"Oh good" was all his reply was.

"Look Prince Trunks, will you just eat your dinner or do I have to take it away?" she said turning to face him at the end of the bed.

"I'll eat." And he started shovelling food down his throat.

"Slow down! You'll choke!" said Pan taking the fork off of him. Trunks swallowed his mouthful and waited for Pan to give back the fork but instead she began to feed him.

After Trunks had finished his next mouthful he asked "Is my father training you?" he was curious.

"Yes he is." She replied shoving another mouthful in his mouth. "I'm not quiet sure why… he saw me practicing and it just happened from there." Pan shrugged her shoulders. 

Trunks didn't ask anymore questions until after Pan had finished feeding him. "Pan why are you looking after me?"

"The King gave the head nurse orders to make me the one to do it so here I am." Pan replied picking up the dishes.

"No, I meant, really looking after me, like the feeding me and being nice" he waited for some reaction but got none so he carried on "I know I can be a real jerk and stuff so I was just wondering…" his voice trailed off.

"Yes it's true, you can be a jerk but I have seen a nice side as well." Pan smiled at Trunks as she walked out of the room.

'Pan get a grip of yourself! Don't get attached to him! He's the prince for gods sake nothing will happen between you! But he's so good looking with those eyes… smile and the muscles!' Pan couldn't help herself she let her mind wonder off into a daydream of the prince sweeping her off her feet and away from this war.

DBDBZDBGT

"I can't get her out of my head! What should I do?" asked Trunks pacing the room.

"What am I meant to say! I've had no luck with women!" Goten replied still in the hospital bed, it had been a few days since Trunks had been moved into Goten's room and all Trunks would talk about was Pan.

"Maybe you should tell her" was all Goten would say.

88888888888888888888888888

Trunks was still pacing by the time lunch came but the moment Pan walked in Trunks hopped back into bed.

"Why do you pace?" Pan asked walking over to him carrying a plate that had two cheese and ham sandwiches on it.

"Because I'm thinking, I always do it" he replied blushing a little.

"What do you have to think about?! You've been here for the past week." She said laughing a little as she walked over to Goten with soup.

"Well you'd be surprised at how much there is to think about…" Trunks wished Pan would stop with this conversation.

"Ok, well I'll be back in half an hour to get the dishes." And with that she walked out of the room.

'She hasn't been spending to much time in here with me anymore… I wonder why… was it something I did?' Trunks thought as he ate his sandwiches.

88888888888888888888888888

"Hey Prince Trunks, instead of pacing to think, why don't you write down your thoughts?" Pan said as she walked through the door carrying a few pens and some paper. "It's what I've been doing lately, it helps get it out of my mind, plus it helps work out what to do." She smiled as she put them down on the bedside table.

Trunks stopped pacing and smiled "Thanks," he said and walked over to her. Trunks thought of giving her a hug 'but that would just scare her… what am I meant to do?' he asked himself aware of the awkwardness of the moment.

He cleared his throat, "Thanks again." He walked passed her to the pens and paper and sat on his bed.

"Your welcome" Pan whispered and quickly grabbed the dishes and rushed out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Goten who had sat quietly watching the scene of Trunks and Pan in front of him.

"See that's what always happens!" Trunks explained "I always freeze and she ends up dashing out of the room!"

"I swear if you don't tell her the next time she's in here, I'll tell her!"

"You will not!" threatened Trunks, "I will tell her… just in my own time." Trunks didn't look Goten in the eye just sat down on the bed and began to write.

"Please do it soon, I don't know how much longer I can keep my mouth shut!" Goten whined. He watched Trunks for a few moments longer then realised his friend wasn't going to reply. So Goten did the only thing he could do, and in his mind it was the best thing possible, he rolled over and fell asleep, snoring loudly.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Well there you go. The next chapter… sorry if it was a little boring… the next will be better…. Trust me.

Anyway update with your reviews!

Until next time!

Trunksfan001


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next update

Here's the next update!! Don't worry I won't quit this story!! I have it all planned out in my head what's gonna happen.

Anyway enjoy!!

Disclaimer: no I don't own DBZ or any of it characters. I know I haven't written this in some of my chaps but it applies for them all!!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

'Another close encounter' thought Pan as she thought of the events that had carried on that day. Pan had been fixing Trunks bandage on his right arm when she leaned a little too close without realising… almost kissing him again.

'Geez, I wish I could get him out of my head… but then again its nice thinking of someone… No Pan, don't think that.' Pan finished getting ready for her sparring lesson, she was angry with herself for thinking about the prince again.

"What's my brat done now?" questioned Vegeta noticing the look on Pan's face as she entered the sparring room from the change rooms.

"He hasn't done anything!" she exclaimed. "I'm mad at myself for doing something I told myself I wouldn't."

"Hm" replied Vegeta, Pan could tell he didn't believe that.

"Why do you care anyway?" she asked her voice a little gruff, she was curious to see his reaction.

At first Vegeta was stunned by the question, and then he smirked.

"Every time my brat does something you seem not to concentrate as hard as normal" Vegeta thrust his nose in the air in victory.

"Well I will be concentrating today" she said even madder than before. Pan took off heading straight at him eager to get the lesson started and the talking to finish.

Vegeta just grinned and waited for her to get to him.

The lesson had been going for at least half an hour.

"You've improved drastically since when I started training you." Said Vegeta only just dodging out of the way of Pan's tightly clenched fist.

Suddenly the training room door opened, but only Vegeta noticed, Trunks went and lent against the wall closest to where they were training.

Vegeta smirked, "Why don't you lay some punches instead of blocking?" yelled Pan throwing another punch at Vegeta's face.

"Because that's enough training for today." Vegeta replied, floating down to the ground.

It was only then that Pan noticed Trunks watching her. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked surprised.

"I see you haven't worked on her ki senses." Trunks directed at his father.

"Quiet brat, that was going to be next lesson," Vegeta snapped back to him.

"I only just got here; father stopped the lesson because of me." He said turning to Pan who was hovering just behind him.

"Then why don't we continue?" Pan asked Vegeta.

"Because my brat will have distracted you too much, we continue tomorrow, when he's not around." With that Vegeta walked from the room.

Pan began to walk to the change rooms.

"Pan wait!" called out Trunks

"What?" called Pan over her shoulder, still walking away from him.

"I'm sorry for ruining your lesson…" he couldn't go on with his conversation.

"Is that all you can say," she said almost at the change room door.

'No… I wish I could tell you I love you…' thought Trunks sadly as he walked from the training room.

As Pan walked into the change rooms she knew she had gone to far… she felt bad for what she said but she was to wired from the lesson, she peeked out the door to find Trunks gone, she bit her lip feeling sorry but instead of running after him she walked to the punching bag to go a few rounds by herself and to think.

'Why do I feel so low?' she questioned herself while she punched 'I feel like beating myself, why can't I just tell him I love him?' she landed a few kicks 'I know Uncle Goten told me to… but it's harder to do then get told…' Pan was finally exhausted so she stopped for the day. The last thing she though as she was going to sleep was 'I love you Trunks…'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'God she looked damn good in sweat pants…' thought Trunks to himself as he left the training room, he felt hurt by Pan's remark about him not having anything important to ever say. 'I wish that I had the guts to be able tell you I love you.' Trunks sighed to himself as he walked down the corridor back to his and Goten's hospital wing room. Goten was snoring really loudly like normal. Trunks sighed to himself, shaking his head as he hopped into his bed to try and get some sleep.

Trunks couldn't sleep so he sat up in the bed, he picked up some of the paper and a pen Pan gave him and he begun to write. He drew a few little pictures and thought about what he could write, suddenly an idea hit him and he madly began writing.

'It's perfect!' he thought as he finished and got ready to try and sleep again.

Trunks still couldn't sleep he thought about putting socks in Goten's mouth like he did when they were younger, but he thought better of it, instead he got up for a night time walk. 'Maybe I can tier myself out enough that I'll be able to sleep through his snoring.'

Trunks heard noise coming from the training room as he walked past so he went to investigate, to his amazement it was Pan.

'I thought she stopped ages ago!' he said to himself. 'She's so beautiful when she's busy concentrating hard… she looks really hot…' he was about to walk in and go up to her when he remembered what had happened earlier that night. 'I better not disturb her or she might get madder at me.' He thought sadly. Just as he was about to close the door he heard her call out.

"I'm so stupid! Why can't I just say it?" Trunks took one last look at her and closed the door.

'I wonder what's wrong with her…' he thought as he continued to walk. He didn't end up going back to the hospital wing instead he went to his bedroom.

'I'll sleep here tonight… finally get some sleep… I'll make sure I'm back in the hospital room before Pan gets there tomorrow though… Pan… I wish I could say those three little words I need to get you to hear…'

And with that Trunks fell asleep sprawled out on his massive bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pan got up a little earlier then normal today, she felt energised but she didn't know why, after a workout like the one she had she should be really sore.

Pan busied herself around her room making her bed. She thought about the dream she had had that night, it was about Trunks again, but this time he was saving her from Freeza… Pan shook her head and pushed the thought to the back of her mind, after all it was only a dream, it didn't mean anything and she had way more important things to think about.

Pan finished getting ready and quietly as not to wake Kailey, she left their bedroom and went to get a good breakfast for herself and then she would make Trunks and Goten some breakfast as well.

'Hmm, that's strange' Pan Thought as she entered the hospital wing room. 'Uncle Goten's still asleep like normal but… where's Trunks??' she put down the tray of breakfast and noticed the paper Trunks had been writing on.

'Maybe he left me a note, telling me where to find him to bring him his breakfast.' Pan picked it up. There were a lot of scribbles and doodles but down closer to the bottom of the page it did dear Pan…

_Dear Pan,_

_I wish I could actually tell you but it's so_

_Hard the words just won't come _

_out… so hopefully I'll get the guts to just _

_to give you this. Well here goes nothing!_

_Ever since I first met you I have felt something_

_Strange in my heart… you may think I'm crazy_

_But I just have to tell you. Since I've gotten to _

_Know you better my feelings have become_

_Stronger. I love you Pan._

_Trunks_

Pan was speechless… she had no idea the prince had fallen for her, 'what should I do?' she thought to herself, Pan froze as she heard a noise behind her… but it was only Goten's snoring. 'I like him but I didn't think anything like this would be possible...'

Pan left Goten's breakfast on the chair next to his bed and left Trunks' on the bed near the bedside table, she didn't want to bump into him just yet, she was just a little bit shocked. Pan hurried to leave the room, forgetting she had the paper in her hand.

By the time Pan had gotten herself away from the hospital wing almost everyone else was up, it was only then that she realised she had Trunks' note still clenched in her hand.

'It's to late to take it back now.' Pan thought as she folded it up and put it into her pocket. 'I wonder how I'm going to deal with this… I can't act like I don't know anything…'

As Pan began walking to get around a corner she ran straight into Trunks muscular chest, He was coming from the other way to get back to the wing for some breakfast.

"Hey!" he said sleepily, "its funny how we always seem to run into each other, must be fate!" Pan didn't reply she was too shocked all she did was open and close her mouth a few times.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Trunks asked noticing the bewildered look on Pan's face.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine." Pan gave him a little smile which he returned and then she looked at the ground. She cleared her throat and said "Your lunch, I mean breakfast, is on the bed. Don't you dare eat Goten's as well." She waited for him to say something back but he didn't so she thought of the only thing she could do "I have to go do something." And with that Pan turned and raced down the corridor away from Trunks.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Ok… That was just a little bit strange… I wonder what's happened… was she squeaking a little when she spoke…' Trunks was just slightly puzzled. He stood still for a little while longer watching Pan as she practically ran as fast as she could away from him.

Once he couldn't see her anymore he turned and walked towards the hospital wing, scratching his head.

Trunks was still trying to work out what could have been wrong with her. 'She has never acted like that before… Wait a minute! Goten!' Trunks mind clicked but it wasn't exactly the right click…

Trunks was out of breath by the time he had gotten to the room. 'He must have told her after I told him not to!' Trunks headed straight for Goten, who was still fast asleep! But Trunks was too fuelled by anger to think straight or to care.

"Goten!" he yelled shaking him awake "Why did you tell her?"

"What?" replied Goten utterly puzzled.

"You heard me!" Trunks yelled finally letting Goten go.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! Tell who? What?" He said still trying to work out what was going on.

"You told Pan!" Trunks yelled turning his back to Goten, much like the king does.

"No I didn't! I've been asleep all morning!" Goten said with a yawn. "Yum! Breakfast!" Goten started engulfing his bacon, eggs and toast.

Trunks looked down at his own breakfast, 'I am pretty hungry' he thought feeling his stomach growl, so he sat down and started to do the same thing that Goten was.

'If Goten didn't tell her… how did she find out…?' Trunks looked up at his beside table 'My letter… it's gone' suddenly he was horrified 'That's how she found out… my lame letter! How am I going to explain it!' Trunks felt nervous; suddenly he didn't feel like eating.

Goten had finished his by now, noticed Trunks had stopped but still had plenty of bacon left.

"Hey Trunks… what's wrong?" he asked "Oh, can I have the bacon if your not going to eat it?"

Trunks passed over his bacon, not looking Goten in the eye he said "What am I supposed to do about Pan… I wrote a letter… and she read it."

"Ifet dat a god fing?" asked Goten (Isn't that a good thing?)

"She wasn't meant too… I can tell it scared her by the way she acted this morning…" Trunks put his head in his hands.

"You must be pretty bad at writing love letters then." Laughed Goten.

"What's so funny?" asked Marron dragging Pan into to room.

"Oh nothing, I was making fun of Trunks, that's all." Goten told her with a smile.

Pan didn't speak or look up at Trunks or her uncle. "For some enjoyment to try and cheer us up a little, the king and our head nurse have organised a day on Eakgla." Said Marron, handing over a pamphlet to Goten, who ended up, shoved it under Trunks face. "As you can read, we have to have groups of four, so I thought it would be good for us four." Marron beamed, giving a wink to Goten.

(Not known to Trunks or Pan, Marron and Goten made a plan to get them together.)

"Datfs u ate iwdear!" (That's a great idea) exclaimed Goten, finally swallowing his last mouthful. "I'm all done now!"

"Yeah sure, I'll go." Said Trunks unenthusiastically.

Marron elbowed Pan in the ribs making her jump and say "Yeah, sure."

Marron continued talking for a little while longer but Trunks wasn't listening, he had looked up at Pan to see her eyes dart away from him and she began blushing.

"Ok, it's all set then!" Said Marron brightly before she turned and dragged Pan from the room to go and talk to Kailey about it.

Little did Pan know that while she was being pushed around, two pieces of paper fell from her pocket.

Trunks noticed and went to pick them up. One was the letter he had written and the other… was actually a response from Pan.

_Dear Trunks,_

_My life has really been turned upside _

_down by having you in it, but don't take _

_that wrong. It's a good thing really. I _

_couldn't think of how to say anything_

_to you either so… this is my attempt. _

_Here goes…_

_I really like you… to say the truth I think_

_I love you too._

_Pan_

Trunks blinked a few times, not sure if he read it right. He re read Pan's answer, Trunks was now the one slightly in shock. 'I can't believe it! I thought she was scare of me! But she was just in shock to find out!' Trunks folded up the piece of paper, a calmly as he could.

Before Goten had time to asked Trunks what was written on the paper, Trunks had raced out the door.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Well there you go!

Hope you all enjoyed!! Told you it wouldn't be boring!!

The feelings are out!! But wait till Trunks finds Pan!! And so on and so forth!

Until next time!

Trunksfan001


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's the next chapter… I would like it if ppl reviewed just a little more, I'm glad that ppl are reading my story but it'd be nice to here from you guys once in a while

Well here's the next chapter… I would like it if ppl reviewed just a little more, I'm glad that ppl are reading my story but it'd be nice to here from you guys once in a while!!

Any way with out further delay the next chapter!!

666666666666666666666666

Pan was slightly bored listening to Marron and Kailey's conversation about what they were going to wear, what they were going to do…

'Maybe I'll go to the training room. That seems more interesting…'

Pan was about to but into their conversation of what they were going to dress her up in, but Trunks got there first. Not caring about being rude he blurted "Pan, I need to talk with you."

Startled Pan just followed.

Trunks didn't stop walking when they were out of the kitchens, nor did he stop at his and Goten's room…

"Where are we going?" Pan asked, confused.

"I need to talk to you privately, it's important." He replied going a little bit red. Pan said no more just followed him.

Suddenly he stopped, Pan almost ran into he's back. They were at Trunks' room… 'What's going on… why are we here…' thought Pan to herself. Trunks motioned for Pan to sit on his bed, after they entered the room.

'That's the bed from my dream…' she thought as she sat.

"I don't know how to start…" he began red as a tomato. "Is this true?" He held up the paper with the letter Pan wrote.

Pan was stunned "Where… but… how... my pocket!" was all that Pan could manage to say.

"Pan please tell me…" asked a very embarrassed Trunks quietly.

"was yours?" she asked looking him directly in the eye, going a little red in the cheeks.

"Yes." Was all he breathed starting her back in the eye.

"Mine was too." Replied Pan, unsure what would happen next.

Trunks said nothing nor did he move, Pan broke the gaze looking down at her fidgeting hands.

She was about to say something when she saw Trunks' hands grab one of her own, before Pan knew it, she was up on her feet, looking into Trunks eyes. Trunks eyes began to close and he moved forward, Pan could feel him millimetres from her lips as she closed her eyes and leaned in herself.

'This feels so right' she thought as the kiss began to get a little more heated. Pan slowly began to move her hands up and around Trunks' neck just as he put his hands around her waist.

Pan broke the kiss "So… what happens now?" she whispered to him. Without opening his eyes he answered.

"What ever you want to happen." Pan gave a light smile and gave him another kiss. It was Trunks who had the next question.

"So… are we a couple now?" He felt a little silly asking but it needed to be asked.

Pan thought about it for a few moments. "Yes.. but let's hold off telling Marron and everyone."

"Why?" Trunks questioned.

"One, when the other nurses found out you talked to me… I got glares and them being snobbish." She paused while Trunks gave her a surprised look. "Two, I think it might be fun to trick everyone. I know Uncle Goten and Marron are planning something to do with us…" she smiled and winked at Trunks, he grinned back then leaned in for another kiss.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'She's perfect!' thought Trunks as they parted separate ways coming out of his room. Pan and him and been secretly see each other for that last couple of days now.

Trunks couldn't help himself he had to look back and watch her walk away. 'I just love everything about her…' he sighed out loud as she turned a corner. Trunks continued back towards the hospital wing room he was staying in with Goten.

"Where have you been going?" demanded Goten as Trunks walked through the door. Trunks gave Goten a puzzled look, Goten was sitting on the side of his bed.

"You're sitting up!" said Trunks surprised and trying to ignore Goten's question.

"Marron made me, she said it was about time I started walking again." He replied pulling a face.

"Then where is she?" Trunks asked.

"She's gone to get a wheelchair; I'm being taken to a room where they help you walk… or something like that." Trunks could tell Goten was nervous.

"It'll be good to have you walking again." Trunks said, trying to bring Goten's confidence up.

"You only have one day left in this room." Marron informed Trunks as she came through the door with the wheelchair.

"What do you mean?" asked Trunks.

"Your all better, there's no need for you to be here anymore." She said not looking at him. "So tomorrow you get to go back to sleeping in your own room." Marron started helping Goten into the wheelchair. "Trunks could you help me out?" without saying anything Trunks walked over and helped get Goten into the wheelchair. After they had gone Trunks sat on his bed.

'Why does it matter so much? There's no reason to stay, I'll finally get a good nights sleep… so what's wrong about it?' he thought then a little part of his mind said 'You won't get to see Pan that much' he agreed with the little voice 'but I'll still see her. After all she loves me!' he smiled at that thought/ 'But what happens when you go off to war? What will happen then?' Trunks began to get worried 'What if she thinks I'm going to die… would she find someone else?'

"Hello… earth to Trunks!" Pan waved a hand in front of his face.

Trunks blinked a couple of times "Sorry, I was lost in thought…"

"Ok then," quickly Pan gave Trunks a kiss. "Where's my Uncle?" she asked sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Oh, Marron took him to help him walk." Trunks thought about his next sentence. "Pan… what would you do if I had to go back to war?"

Pan was a little startled by the question but thought about it a couple of moments.

"I would probably cry a lot… try and make you stay… then wait til you come back then smother you in kisses and say your never going to leave me again." She gave a small smile. "Why do you ask? Are you going?" she looked worried.

"No not yet… but you should know that I will be asked to go again, even if I don't want to…"

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that… but please promise me you'll come back alive…" Pan didn't look Trunks in the eye.

"I'll do my best!" he gave a small smile and put his hand on Pan's leg. "Just promise me you won't fall in love with any other soldiers!" that made Pan give a little laugh.

"Trunks, I never did before." She looked serious "The whole time this wars been on, you're the only one I've fallen for." Trunks couldn't help himself, he grabbed Pan in a great big hug and smothered her in kisses.

"I love you Pan." Pan just smiled at Trunks and hugged him back.

"Why were you worried that I'd find someone else?" asked Pan as Trunks finally let her go.

Trunks thought for a little while, he turned and looked at Pan he gave her a small smile about to answer her when Goten and Marron walked back into the room.

"Panny! I walked!" Goten yelled happily. "Marron reckons I'll be running around in no time." Marron just gave a small giggle.

"That's great Uncle Goten." Smiled Pan.

'God I love that smile of hers…' thought Trunks as he watched the scene in front of him.

"So what did you get up to while I was out?" asked Goten looking from Pan to Trunks.

"I was resting when Pan came in." replied Trunks after realising Pan was blushing to hard to answer.

"So you two didn't get up to anything?" Goten sounded disappointed.

"No why would we?" asked Pan not looking Goten in the eye.

"OK, this is pointless," said Marron with a sigh. "We saw you two kissing. Now fess up!" Trunks and Pan both turned bright red.

"Marron how could you do that, that's mean now you've made them embarrassed!" said Goten although he was laughing.

'I can't believe it, Goten and Marron had the whole thing planned out…' was all both Trunks and Pan were able to think.

"At least it's out in the air now" said Pan walking over to Trunks, she was almost the colour of mars.

"I guess," replied Trunks quietly. 'When's this embarrassment going to end?' Trunks thought as he put his hand around Pan while Goten and Marron laughed more.

"Sire!" yelled Lee racing into the room, "He told me to get you right away!" panted the lower class sayin.

"Lee, catch your breath." Said Trunks sternly, walking over to the soldier.

"No time!" he replied "The king needs you!"

"You have to slow down, I don't know what your asking." Trunks told Lee moving him to the bed.

After Lee finally calmed down he began. "We got word that Freeza had attacked Earth." Lee stopped and waited for everyone to stop talking "The king called for you, he said we go to war at once."

Everyone was speechless Trunks turned and looked at Pan who was very pale.

"Tell my father I'll be ready in a few minutes." Trunks told Lee.

"Yes Sire." With that Lee saluted and ran out of the room.

Marron and Goten both nodded. "We'll leave you two alone," Marron said as she wheeled Goten from the room.

Trunks looked at the floor. 'Why now, why does this have to happen just as I find the girl of my dreams.' He thought suddenly he heard a few light sobs 'oh Pan.' In a few short strides he was at her side.

"Why do you have to go?" Pan asked quietly.

"Pan…" Trunks spoke softly "As much as I hate to say this, both you and I knew I would have to go again…" Trunks gently wiped a tear from Pan's cheeks.

"I know," Pan looked up at Trunks it really hurt him to see tears in her eyes. "I just don't want…" Pan trailed off.

"Shh, Pan…" soothed Trunks as he hugged her. "I'll try my hardest not to get injured." He whispered in her ear but thought to himself 'Or killed'

Trunks hugged Pan for a few more minutes 'I wish I could do this forever.' Pan suddenly tightened her grip on Trunks' shirt. 'She must be thinking the same thing.' Trunks gave a small sad smile at the thought.

"Pan, come with me," he suddenly said taking hold of her hand "I have something to give you."

"What is it Trunks?" Pan asked surprised.

"Come with me and you'll see." Trunks smiled and he began pulling her out the door.

"Come on Trunks, tell me." Pan whined half way down the corridor.

"It's in my room but you won't find out til we get there." Was all his reply was.

Finally in his room Trunks let go of Pan's hand and he walked to his bedside table. After undoing the many locks he grabbed something that looked like an old wooden box. He opened and grabbed a smaller box out. Trunks walked back over to Pan.

"I know you may think I'm crazy…" Trunks paused, unsure of what to sat next.

"Yes…" Pan said slowly trying to encourage him to continue.

'I must be crazy.' Trunks thought to himself. "I love you, Pan, I've loved you from the moment I met you," he paused again, this time to watch her reaction. 'She looks puzzled… should I go on? Yes Trunks just get on with it you idiot!' Swallowing all the pride he had, he continued "I was a baka back then and I will be now it I don't ask." Suddenly Trunks got down on one knee, "Like I said I was a baka for not doing this before… Pan… will you marry me?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pan was in shock, she opened and closed her mouth a few times 'Oh my… what do I say!? Yes you idiot!' Pan clasped her hands together and covered her mouth, 'He's beginning to look worried, say it!' just as fast as she covered her mouth she grabbed Trunks in a huge hug

"Yes, yes, YES!!" she screamed, her eyes filling with tears of joy and happiness.

"I'm glad." Trunks beamed as he got up off his knee to kiss her.

"Brat, I told you I needed you." Vegeta said as he walked through the open door.

"You can't take the fact I need five more minutes, could you!" Trunks yelled angrily at his father.

"What, so you finally preposed, get over it and hurry up." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can't I even say goodbye properly?" Pan yelled furiously at Vegeta.

Vegeta turned and stared her in the eyes, Pan didn't cower, she stared straight back. Pan was used to the staring competition now.

"I'm proud of the bride you've chosen, you have ten minutes." Vegeta turned and walked from the room.

Pan turned and looked at Trunks "At least I get a little longer with you." She said sadly.

"I promise I'll be fine." Trunks said, rushing over to hug his fiancée.

"Don't promise if you don't know if you will." Said Pan quietly. "As long as I know you love me, I'll be fine."

"You know I love you." Trunks said lifting up Pan's chin and giving her a hard kiss on the lips.

They hugged for a few more minutes before Trunks sighed "Will you come and see me off?" Trunks asked as he let go of Pan.

"Of course I will." Pan replied as she walked to the door with Trunks.

They gave each other one last kiss before parting their separate ways down the hallway.

Pan headed off back to the hospital wing, 'My life's changed so much and so quickly…' she thought 'What would my father say…'

Pan was almost at her uncle's bedroom when Kailey poked her head out of a close by room.

"I'm sorry to hear that Trunks has to go and fight again." She said to Pan.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Pan replied "I knew he'd have to go again!" Pan forced herself to smile.

Kailey shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, I thought you'd be a little more caring," she said as she went back to work.

Pan sighed to herself 'I'm gonna get this from everyone now.' She thought walking into her uncle's room.

"You look really sad, Panny." Goten told her, Pan could tell he was really worried about her.

"Don't worry Uncle Goten… I'll be ok…" she gave him a small smile.

"He'll be ok… I'm sure of it." Marron piped up.

"Well, we better get to the lobby and send him off." Said Goten, obviously wanting to get off the current topic, he wheeled himself to the door. Pan just nodded and followed her friend and Uncle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Trunks walked though the open door and towards his father "Lee said Freeza's attacked Earth." Trunks spoke very seriously "What do you want me to do?" he looked down at the tactics board.

Vegeta was stunned that Trunks wasn't objecting like normal.

"Well I decided we would detach our main ship and leave the others on Eakgla." Vegeta paused looking at the map spread out in front of him. "It's the only way to really get to him without endangering everybody."

"You mean…" Trunks opened his mouth but he just couldn't pronounce the words.

"Yes it means I'll be going to war with you." Vegeta snapped answering the question Trunks couldn't even finish.

"But… why now?" Trunks asked, confused.

"Your asking to many questions again" Vegeta glared at him. "Freeza threatened your mother and sister. You'll understand if Pan ever was threatened." Vegeta said as he walked out of the room to go and get himself ready.

Trunks stood in the tactics room by himself for a little while longer, looking over his father's plans. He then deciding it best to head to the lobby to explain to everyone what was happening.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I wonder what's taking so much longer," said Goten out aloud "The troops are here and their all ready, the nurses and injured troops are also here… but where's the king and Trunks?" he asked looking around the crowd.

"I know the king needed to talk to him first." Pan said to Goten and Marron. She looked down at her ring, twisting it a few times. Pan flinched a little as three or four girls behind her squealed, she looked up at the podium and saw Trunks walking up the stairs. He turned his head and looked straight at her, a small smile spread across his face, he then continued to walk up the stairs, his face returning to the serious look he had begun with..

Once he was at the top, he didn't approach the microphone, just crossed his arms and stood there waiting…

'He's probably waiting for the king.' Thought Pan to herself. 'He looks so serious, it must be really bad.'

"Oh! I hope he notices me," a nurse whispered, fiddling with her hair, as she and her friend pushed past Pan.

Pan bit her tough, 'Nows not the time to worry about that sort of stuff, I don't think Trunks would be very impressed in a situation like the one we're in…' Pan shook her head and looked back up at Trunks, she noticed the sad look in his eyes but she had no time to ponder on it as Vegeta was now standing at the microphone.

"There's been an attack on earth…" Vegeta paused and waited for the whispers to stop. "Instead of the troops departing, I'm going to get everyone to gather some personal gear and we'll be letting the detachment pod go to Eakgla." Vegeta walked away from the microphone and Trunks stepped up.

"Everyone please listen," He stopped and waited "Grab the most important things to you and meet back here in fifteen minutes." Trunks stood there and watched everyone file out of the lobby and down to their rooms.

Pan knew Trunks hadn't seen her, she wrapped her arms around his waist. It startled him but not for long.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, giving her a confused look as he twisted around in her grip.

"I'm grabbing something important to me." Pan smiled at him.

"Oh Panny." Trunks said smiling but shaking his head. "Come on lets go and get your things." He put his arm around her waist and lead her towards her room.

Trunks decided to wait outside Pan's room while she got her things together.

"It's so romantic that he's waiting for you," Kailey sighed, plopping herself down on her bed. "How come you didn't tell me you two were an item before?"

"Shh, he'll hear you." Pan scolded trying to ignore Kailey and her talk of romance.

Pan grabbed a few shirts and pants, plus another nurse outfit. She grabbed a few more personal things and shoved them in her backpack.

She walked over to her desk, she looked at the photo of her mother, father, grandfather, grandmother and Uncle. 'Don't worry dad, grandpa, I didn't forget about you two…' she picked it up and heard something fall from the back, she looked at her father's necklace, 'how on earth did that get there…' Pan then noticed a piece of paper fall to the floor. She put her photo into her backpack and bent down to pick up the paper. 'Why haven't I seen this all before…' she thought as she stood up and unfolded the paper. It was a little letter from her father…

_If your reading this Panny, I'm sorry I didn't make it to see_

_You grow up. You'd be very beautiful, just like your_

_Mother._

_Anyway, my chain that should be with this note is for you to_

_Keep Panny. Would you please pass it on to your children,_

_It's a family treasure and it would make me proud to see_

_It being continued._

_I hope you choose a good mate, Panny… you're my little_

_Girl and I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you._

_I do believe you'll make the right choice, I've always been_

_Proud of you Panny,_

_My little Panny_

_Love Dad._

Pan re-read the note once more, she felt her eyes welling with tears as she picked up the necklace and ran her thumb over the dragon pendent. She folded up the note and put it into her bag. She glanced once more over her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. A single tear falling down her cheek thinking of her father as she headed for the door. Pan walked out to Trunks and before he could ask her what was wrong she grabbed him in a hug.

"Panny are you alright" Trunks asked, concerned. Pan didn't answer, which made Trunks worry even more.

Pan was still tightly clutching her father's chain, 'I should give it to Trunks to wear… my father would be proud to know that.' Pan quickly rubbed her eyes before looking up at Trunks.

"I'm alright Trunks, I just found a note from my father." Pan watched Trunks' reaction.

"Was it bad?" Trunks asked, not knowing really what to say.

"No it was good…" Pan felt her throat tighten, "Dad… my father would be proud." Trunks looked slightly confused. "The note he left told me to pass his necklace on to my family…" she held up the necklace to show him. "And well, I am marrying you, I would like you to wear it," she smiled, but quickly added, "Only if you want to though."

He looked it over a couple of times, "What does the dragon symbolise?" he asked curiously.

"The dragon's name is Shenron, it has something to do with my families history but I'm not to sure how." Pan said quietly watching Trunks study it. "My father would be proud."

"I'm honoured to wear it." Trunks said, smiling as he put it on.

Pan gave Trunks a tight hug, happy that he agreed to wear it. "Come one, we better get back."

They walked hand in hand back to the lobby. Pan heard plenty of girls whispering as she walked passed, but she didn't care. 'Let them whisper, I don't care. They should know he's taken anyway.' Pan stood straight, with dignity she continued to walk with Trunks.

Once back in the lobby, everyone was saying their goodbyes, Goten, who was now travelling around on crutches, came over.

"What happened to the wheelchair?" Trunks asked him looking at Goten's new mode of transport.

"Well it's a bit useless on a rocky planet, isn't it." Goten replied, flashing him a goofy smile.

"I guess that's right." Trunks said, adding a little laugh.

"Anyway, watchout for yourself this time bro, I'm not gonna be there to do it for you." They both gave a laugh and said their goodbyes. Goten wondered off to say goodbye to a few more of his fellow soldiers. Trunks turned his attention back to Pan.

"Take care of yourself." He said.

"Wally, I should be the one saying that." Pan laughed but it hurt inside.

"Well normally yes you'd be saying it when I left the ship, but you're the one leaving so.. I want you to be careful." He smiled at her but Pan could see he was forcing it 'He's trying to lift the mood and make me happy…' she thought sadly.

"Trunks…" she whispered "Please promise me you will be careful." Trunks looked down at the ground, Pan thought he wasn't going to respond.

"I will if you will…" He whispered back as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Deal" Pan whispered back giving him a quick kiss, when she went to release it though Trunks held on, forcing it into a longer one.

"Listen up." Vegeta said gruffly through the microphone, which broke Pan and Trunks' kiss.

"Everyone should have finished their goodbyes by now." He continued "Can all the nurses and unlisted troops head to the detachment pod."

"Bye" Pan whispered as she pried herself out of Trunks' grasp, she ran over to where her uncle and Marron were waiting, took one last look back at Trunks and walked through the detachment pod door. 'I hope you stay safe… please watch over him for me dad…'

666666666666666666666666666666666

What did you guys think?

Please review and let me know!! I'm pretty sure everyone will like the next chap… it's gonna be sad so be ready!! I may not get to put it up for a few weeks tho… sorry if it does take that long… I just want it to be good!

Anyway until next time!

Trunksfan001


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ppl

Hey ppl!

Well I'm not to sure if I should put this up, I hope no one gets mad at me but at least you get to choose! ;-)

Oh and I'm not happy that no one wanted to review :( I was sort of hoping to get at least one.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Trunks watched as Pan's slim form walked away from him, he continued to watch her as she turned and looked back to him and was still watching as she walked through the pod door, in fact Trunks didn't look away until the door had closed and she was out of sight.

"You've really fallen, haven't you." Vegeta stated, standing next to Trunks startling him. Trunks looked at his father; his arms were folded across his chest, his usual pose.

"What do you know?" Trunks snapped at him.

"I do know, I was the same with your mother." He said walking back to the podium. Trunks didn't have anything to yell at his father because what Vegeta had said was true. Thinking a few things over in his head, Trunks slowly walked over to join him.

"It's up to us to finally defeat Freeza…" Trunks heard his father's words but they didn't really sink in. "We need to do this no matter what happens, that's why I'm here too…"

Trunks knew that his father was only there because of his mother. That didn't really matter too much because he was going, just so he could make sure he could create a world that would be safe for Pan.

Vegeta finished talking and stepped back from the microphone, looking straight at Trunks. "Brat, gather up the best soldiers and get them pumped up for battle, I'll take the rest on weapons and cover you." With that he turned and walked towards the weaponry.

Trunks stepped up to the microphone. "Okay, half of you will be with me doing hand to hand combat and the rest will be with the king on weapons." Trunks stopped and looked at all the soldiers. Some of them looked eager, others looked scared, but most of them didn't even have an expression… there faces were stone cold. Trunks wondered if they were regretting signing up.

"I know how you all feel, but I am willing to do this for all the women and children from both planets, all our loved ones are counting on us… Think about the reasons why you decided to sigh up and fight in this war, hold on to it and use it. Make sure your enemies fear you, knowing that you'll stop at nothing for the ones you love." Trunks finished his speech, it wasn't planned, it just came out. The soldiers all cheered and were now all ready and eager to battle. "Alright then," Trunks was surprised with reaction he got. "Stephens, Howes, Burns, Lincon…" Trunks named off men that would be with him. "Alright, everyone, you all know the plan and what you're to do, now let's make it happen." The soldiers filed out to where they were supposed to be going.

"Nice speech." Said Vegeta as Trunks walked passed him in the corridor. Trunks turned to look at him but just got the back of his father disappearing in the crowd.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Listen up," yelled the head doctor, "Once we land we have to work quickly, we need tents pitched and beds set up, who knows how long we'll be on this planet, so make sure you do everything properly." He hoped down from the box that was making him taller than everyone else.

"Gee Marron, I never realised just how short your father really was." Just after Goten finished talking did he realise it was a bad move to say that. Marron turned evil and hit him on the back of the head. Pan couldn't help but laugh.

"So Pan, what's going on with you and the Prince?" asked one of the nurses Becky.

"What do you mean?" Pan questioned, slightly unsure of what was about to happen.

"Well, I noticed you two being quiet chummy, but is it anything serious?" Becky explained.

Pan could see just a tint of hope in her eyes, 'she wants me to say nothing's going on so she can try and get to him…' realised Pan. "Well it's complicated, but very serious." she told her and watched Becky's reaction carefully.

"So are you saying it's not defiant?" Becky continued not listening to what Pan actually had said.

"No, I said it is." Pan said trying to stay calm instead of punching her in the face. Pan could easily tell that Becky didn't believe her, or more likely was trying not to listen to her. "He asked me to marry him." Pan blurted out, she heard Marron and Goten's jaws drop to the ground, maybe further then that, Becky gave Pan a glare that any normal girl would back away from. But of course Pan was up for a challenge.

"Fine then, where's the ring?" she hissed, almost sounding a little too much like a snake.

"Right here," Pan said smugly, holding up her left hand. Becky didn't even look down, just turned and stormed away in a huff.

The moment she was out of hearing range Pan was bombarded with questions from Goten and Marron.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, everything was just so hectic." She said staring off in the distance thinking of Trunks and what he'd be doing right now.

"Don't worry about it." Goten said kindly. "I just can't believe my little Panny's growing up!" he began to sob.

"Get a hold of yourself" Marron scolded him as she hit him across that back of the head again. All of them began to laugh, beginning to loosen up about the situation.

"Attention everyone!" called out number 18. "We'll be landing shortly so make sure you have everything ready."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So that's their plan." Freeza said, as he begun to laugh maniacally, watching the detachment pod land on Eakgla. He continued to laugh as he watched the massive spacecraft move off in the direction of earth and towards his distraction. "My diversion worked perfectly."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As they headed for Earth, Trunks began to feel sick in the pit of his stomach, like he was in the wrong place.

'Why do I feel like this?' he questioned himself, 'Is it because I'll see my mother and sister?' He sat down on one of the benches in the training room. 'No, that's not it... Is it because I don't have Goten to help me for once… no… It has to be because I'm away from Pan.' He hadn't really convinced himself but it was the closest thing he could think of.

"You alright, Sire?" questioned Lee, who had noticed Trunks sitting on a bench.

"Yeah I'm alright, just needed a break." Trunks said getting up and going back to the punching bag.

Trunks punched and kicked furiously, trying to keep his mind from Pan, it wasn't working how he had have liked it to so he left to hit the showers.

Trunks could barely see in the steamy shower as he turned on the taps and hoped under letting the heat cascade all over his body to relax his tense mussels.

"Pan I hope you're alright…" Trunks whispered out aloud as he felt the chain with Sheron around his neck.

Shortly after Trunks got out of the shower he heard his father saying they were nearing Earth and to make sure they were ready for combat. As Trunks put on his protective padding, he thought 'something isn't right' he grabbed his sword, 'I've got a bad feeling…'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"PAN!" screamed Marron. "Help me!" she was trying to drag Goten away from the commotion.

Pan ran back for her friend and Uncle. 'Oh, why didn't we see this coming?' she thought as she grabbed Goten's other arm.

All the soldiers who were well enough to fight were doing all they could to stop Freeza, they were trying to give the others enough time to get away.

"No!" yelled Goten as Pan and Marron began pulling him away. "I MUST fight, you girls get away!" Goten pushed himself off of them and began flying towards Freeza as fast as he could.

"But you're not well enough!" Marron yelled after him.

"Marron! Get yourself away from here!" Pan yelled to her as she took flight after Goten.

"But Pan!!" screamed Marron, she knew it was no use, so she obeyed their wishes and ran to where the other escaping nurses and soldiers had gone.

"Pan what are you doing?" yelled Goten.

"If you can fight so can I" Pan yelled at him. There was no time to argue with each other as a blast headed straight for them. Goten blocked it just in time.

"Trunks is gonna kill me" Goten sighed, knowing that there was no way he could possibly stop his niece. "Follow me!" Pan obeyed until they got closer to the battle. Pan dove straight in; the guy she began against was startled at first.

"What's the matter? Afraid to hit a girl?" Pan taunted. It only infuriated the alien who shot a ki blast at her.

She dodged and shot one back. It hit him square in the chest, 'I can't believe I killed him…' she thought.

"Pan watch out!" Yelled Goten, he got her out of the way just in time. "You can't just stand around!" he continued before rushing off to fight someone else.

Pan quickly pulled herself together and joined him and defeated another one of Freeza's troops 'this is easy… maybe the king knew something like this would happen…' Pan thought as she punched another alien and then ki blasted him. 'Maybe this is what king was training me for…' she was attacked from behind but she sensed him and got to him first. 'The king was way tougher to beat…'

"Pan!" Goten yelled out sounding like he was in trouble. Pan turned to see her Uncle fighting at least five aliens. Pan came to his rescue.

"That's one thing the king wouldn't have taught you… look out for your friends!" Goten told her once the aliens were defeated.

"So you were taught by the king…" laughed Freeza in his eerie voice, "Let's see what you've got.

"No! Fight me!" yelled Goten. As an attempt to save her, he jumped in front of her.

"Boring!" yelled Freeza pointing his finger at Goten.

"No!!" yelled Pan as she saw her Uncle's form fall to the ground. "You'll pay for that!" she screamed glaring at Freeza.

"Will I now." Freeza grinned evilly "I'm so scared I've made her angry by killing her boyfriend."

"No, that was my uncle… I'll also make you pay for killing my father and grandfather!" Pan flared up her ki.

"My, I've killed a lot of your family haven't I? I might as well finish the job!" He charged at Pan who was ready for the attack, blocking him move after move. She tried to get a few punches in herself but was blocked. Suddenly Freeza disappeared and re-appeared behind her. Pan who had only encountered this once before wasn't ready…

"NO!" yelled Goten from the ground as he watched Pan's lifeless form fall close by him.

He regain conciseness just too late…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'There doesn't seem to be too many troops here… what's Freeza planning' thought Trunks as he fought with the only enemy's he could find.

"Where's Freeza?" he yelled at one while he was fighting, the alien only laughed back.

Trunks got him with a ki blast and headed for another one 'Where's Freeza?" he yelled again. This one also laughed.

"Don't you see…" he said in a creepy double sounding voice. "This is a distraction; Freeza isn't even here… he's gone after your injured troops." Trunks' eyes opened as he realised what the alien said. Trunks made quick work of him and tried to do with the rest. 'Don't worry Pan… I'm on my way!' he thought to himself.

Trunks hurried back to the ship after ordering half his troops to stay at earth to make sure no more of Freeza's men came back.

Once back on board the spaceship he hurried to tell his father what he had found out.

'I've got to get to Pan before anything happens.' Trunks thought as he began to run down the corridor.

"Father! It's a diversion! Freeza's at Eakgla!" he said the moment he had burst through the door where Vegeta and the weapon troops were getting ready.

"That's impossible!" Vegeta stared at his son's worried face. "You heard him, everyone get a move on!" Vegeta yelled after realising he'd been fooled.

Soldiers were racing all around finding things to do, all pumped up ready to fight, thoughts of the loved ones who could be in danger.

Trunks walked to join the soldiers controlling the ship, as he looked out the front of the ship he couldn't help but fiddle with the chain that Pan had given him to wear.

"Trunks, go eat something." Vegeta demanded standing next to him. Trunks just stared at him before obeying, he couldn't work out why his father was being caring… well as caring as he got.

'Come to think about it, I haven't eaten in awhile' Trunks thought as he entered the mess hall, he noticed all eyes watching him as he quickly grabbed a tray and piled food on it. Trunks could still feel everyone's eyes on him as he walked out of the hall.

'Man I wish Goten was here, life was easier…' Trunks thought sitting alone in his room eating his meal.

Suddenly Trunks felt like his heart was breaking in two… he knew something bad had happened to Pan.

Trunks began running to the control room to tell them to speed up when he heard his father saying they would be there soon.

Trunks walked back to his room, grabbing his sword, he ran and stood in the lobby, waiting to be let out.

The moment the door was wide enough for Trunks to fit through, he was out…

The first thing Trunks saw was an injured Goten shooting ki blast after ki blast at Freeza, it was only as he got a little closer did he realise Pan's lifeless form laying face down on the ground.

Trunks exploded his ki energy higher then it had ever been before.

"FREEZA!" Trunks bellowed as he screamed out in rage.

Before he knew it he had transformed into a super sayin and was heading straight at Freeza, his sword out ready to strike.

Before anyone knew it, he had struck Freeza more than once but yet, Freeza still stood. With an evil laugh, Freeza pointed his finger at Trunks, much like he had at Goten before. But as a surprise to all, Trunks began laughing causing Freeza to pause.

"Stop laughing you fool, you missed me." Freeza yelled angrily.

"You may think that." Trunks glared at him lowering himself to Goten who was now cradling the fallen Pan.

Freeza shot a few ki balls at Trunks who dodged them ever so easily, making sure none would hit the injured Goten or his Pan.

Trunks stared at Freeza "You're getting weaker." He stated, in a voice that was very un-Trunks like.

Freeza was stunned, 'What's happening to me?' he thought as his energy slowly began fading. "What did you do to me?" he yelled at Trunks.

"Diced you up" Trunks' replied, smirking as he watched Freeza fall to pieces.

"NO" screamed Freeza as he blew up.

"That was for Pan…" Trunks whispered, He then turned and focused all his attention on Goten and Pan. "Are you alright?" Trunks asked Goten, noticing the blood his friend had lost.

"I feel a little strange, but I'm too worried about Pan." Goten replied, tears welling in his eyes.

Trunks feel down on to his knees and kneeled over her… 'I don't think she's breathing…' he thought sadly, feeling the tears burning down his cheeks.

"Pan!" yelled Marron running over to Goten and Trunks, Trunks was now rocking her in his arms.

"Please Gohan! Don't let your daughter die!" Trunks screamed up at the sky.

"Out of the way, Marron yelled at Trunks to try to get to Pan to see for herself.

"Goten, she's lost a lot of blood, put pressure to her back." But Goten didn't follow Marron's orders, he just shook his head. "Why not, why won't you help me?" Marron asked stunned at his response.

Goten leaned over closer to her, "She's gone, she had… she had no pulse." He whispered in her ear.

"No, don't say that. " Marron screamed, punching at Goten's chest as tears fell from her eyes…

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The Choices.

Pan somehow comes back to life and I end the story with a good happy ending.

Trunks, heart broken, returns Pan's body back to earth… to Videl and Chi-Chi and end the story on a sad note.

Have no extra chapter and let everyone make up there own ending.

I look forward to hearing your reviews to see what you guys would like to see happen. I told you that you get to choose what happens!!

Anyway until the results are in and I see where this story leads!

Bye for now!

Trunksfan001


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry It's taken me so long to write this chapter, at first I was waiting for more ppl to review and tell me what they wanted but then I realise that no one was going to and I just took my time to finish writing it cause I wanted to end it good

Sorry It's taken me so long to write this chapter, at first I was waiting for more ppl to review and tell me what they wanted but then I realise that no one was going to and I just took my time to finish writing it cause I wanted to end it good. Thankyou to the two who did review, this chapter is dedicated to you.

So without further delay I give you, the last chapter to Love through War!

6666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Pan… wake up Pan." Pan heard the faint voice calling to her.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she slowly stirred and opened her eyes. "It's so bright… where am I?"

"You get used to the light after a while." Joked a voice that Pan hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Grandpa?" she whispered looking around to see a blurred outline. "Am I dead?"

"Yes… No… Sort of…" Was Goku's reply. "Gohan, I think you should explain."

"Papa! You're here too!" Pan sat up quickly, even though she still couldn't see properly.

She heard his faint laugh. "Pan, don't worry, I'm right here" He pattered her left arm. "Now lay back down." Gohan gently pushed her back down. "This isn't the right time for you to be here sweetie." He said kindly.

"Then what's going on?" she asked slightly confused. She could finally make out Gohan and Goku's faces. "You haven't aged one bit Papa."

He laughed again. "That's good to hear." He squeezed her hand.

"Pan, we're really sorry that you can't stay with us." Goku said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked giving him a confused look.

"There's someone who's asked us to send you back." Gohan said, tears silently slipping down his cheeks.

"No I want to stay with you Papa!" Pan felt her own tears fall down her cheeks.

"Don't you want to be with the one you love?" Goku asked, a confused look across his face.

Pan gasped, "Trunks," she whispered. Remembering everything she had left behind.

"He's been calling for you for a while now." Gohan spoke up after they had been silent for a few minutes. "I'm proud that you chose him, he will defiantly look after you."

"But Papa… I miss you and Grandpa so much!" Pan said looking up into his eyes.

"I know you do Panny, but you have a long life to live out down there." Gohan replied giving her a hug.

"Would you like to see him… make up your own mind?" Goku asked, walking over to what looked like a small waterfall, even though it wasn't water falling down. Pan wasn't quiet sure what to make of the silvery liquid.

"What do you mean… make up my own mind?" Pan questioned looking from Goku to the annoyed look on Gohan's face.

"You can choose, stay here with us or go back down to Trunks." Goku said, not looking at Gohan.

"I just wanted her to go back, she should have a long life with him." Gohan said walking over to where Goku was standing.

"If she wants to stay then let her stay." Goku grinned, and beckoned Pan over to them.

Pan slowly stood up from the smooth rock she had been laying on and moved over to them, it took her a few moments before she realised she wasn't walking… she was floating.

"How am I doing this?" she asked, a little scared.

"Don't worry Panny, it's really quiet fun and you don't get tired easily!" Goku laughed as Pan floated up above a tree.

"You're right! This is fun!" She laughed and began twisting and turning in the air.

"Panny, please wake up!" a faint voice said sadly. "Please come back to me."

"What was that?" Pan asked, although she already knew as she glided over to Gohan and Goku who we're looking through the sliver liquid.

Pan leaned forward and saw the destroyed battlefield she had just recently left. She looked a little closer and saw Trunks hugging her body, rocking back and forwards on his heels.

"Oh Trunks…" Pan whispered tears springing to her eyes.

"Don't leave me… please wake up…" He mumbled looking down into her peaceful face.

"Papa… what should I do." Pan sobbed to him.

"Shh, Panny." He held his arms out to her for a hug and she took it. "Just make up your mind." He whispered.

"But I really want to stay here where I can be with you… but I still want to be with Trunks." Pan sobbed some more into Gohan's chest. "What should I do?"

"We can't answer that for you Pan." Goku answered her, still looking down into the silver pool.

"Only you can make up your mind," Gohan pulled away to look into her face. "I'd like you to go back but if you really want to stay with me… it's up to you." He said as he pulled her back into a tight hug.

"How long do I have to make my decision?" Pan mumbled into his clothes.

"Until the last of the liquid mirror flows." Goku answered, moving away from the pool.

"Do you want to be left alone for a little while?" Gohan asked letting her go.

Pan thought for a moment, "yes please, I would like to look at Trunks for a little bit by myself."

Goku nodded, he and Gohan then walked over to a near by tree to sit down and relax for the moment.

Pan watched them for a little bit before she turned her attention back to the silver pool, she looked up to the waterfall and watched the liquid pour into the pool.

"Trunks, you can stay with her, just let us move her onto the ship… please." Begged Goten.

"Please don't make me let go of her…" Trunks whispered as he looked up at Goten.

Pan looked down to watch Trunks and her friends, she watched as it took Goten and Marron about ten minutes before Trunks would let go of her limp body.

'I didn't realise just how much Trunks loved me…' Pan thought as she continued to watch Trunks being as sad as he was. 'I can't leave him…' she continued to think as the pool stopped.

Pan blinked for a moment, 'No that can't be all my time!' she panicked looking up at the waterfall, it was still running, she frowned and looked back down to the silver liquid closest to her. It took a couple of minutes but another image appeared, though it wasn't of Trunks or her friends. 'I haven't seen that place for a long time…' Pan thought as she saw her mother and grandmother sitting at a small wooden kitchen table.

"Chi-chi, do you ever think this war is going to be over?" Videl asked looking over at Chi-chi who was sipping out of a coffee mug.

"I hope so, I want to see Pan again." Chi-chi said after she had finished her mouthful.

"I just want my little girl to come back home… I'm not sure if I could bare it if I lost her as well…" Videl looked down into her own mug, which she began to swirl.

"I know what you mean," Chi-chi, sighed. "I can't think about Goten not coming back, I miss Goku and Gohan, I couldn't stand losing Goten too."

'Poor Grandma and ma…' Pan thought, 'I don't want to break ma's heart…' she looked over to Gohan and Goku who we're still relaxing under the same tree. 'Papa… Grandpa… I miss them so much… but I don't want everyone else to miss me as much…' Pan bit her lip as she continued to think things over in her head.

"Brat, you have to move away from her sooner or later." Pan heard Vegeta's voice snap. "She's dead, move on." Pan frowned down at the pool, Trunks was sitting in an almost completely black room apart from the light coming from the open doorway where Vegeta stood. Pan could see that Trunks was holding onto her hand with one hand and the necklace she had given him with the other.

"Leave me alone." Trunks snapped back at his father. "Let me do what I want."

'Trunks… ' Pan felt the tears forming back in her eyes. Again she looked over to Gohan and Goku. 'I miss them,' she thought again. 'I can't leave Trunks like that though…' Pan sighed out aloud, frustrated with not being able to make up her mind.

Pan heard the waterfall stop dripping, she looked over and she knew it was time for her answer.

"So, have you made a decision?" Gohan said sitting down next to her.

"Yes, Papa." Pan didn't look up at him.

"Just remember Panny, if you choose to return back down there, I'll always be watching out for you." Gohan whispered, grabbing her hand and gently squeezing it.

Pan smiled up at him. "Thank you Papa." She whispered.

"So what do you choose?" Goku asked softly.

"Please send me back." Pan whispered as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"Please tell your mother and grandmother that we miss them." Gohan said as he hugged her.

"I will Papa." Pan smiled as they began fading away. "I'll miss you."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Please wake up Pan…" Trunks quietly whispered into her ear as he hugged her close again.

Pan felt the warmth from his body and slowly opened her eyes, "Trunks, I'm okay." She whispered.

Trunks quickly whipped his head up and looked disbelievingly into her half open eyes. "You're alive!" He hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy!"

"Trunks! Let go! It hurts!" she gasped as she lost her breath.

"Sorry!" Trunks let go of her and held onto her hand. "Let's get you out of here."

Pan nodded as Trunks picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the dark room. Pan blinked at the bright lights as he continued to carry her, she assumed to the hospital wing.

"Trunks! Please take Pan back to the room… there's nothing we can do for her." Marron sadly said walking over to them.

"But she's not dead!" Trunks said turning to face her.

Marron sighed and looked down; she jumped back and gave a little yelp as she came face to face with Pan's chocolate brown eyes. Marron let her mouth hang open, "Pan…" she whispered not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Hey," Pan smiled weakly at Marron as she finally closed her mouth. "You're alive! Let's get you to a room!" Marron raced off down the hall way to find the nearest spare bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Panny," Goten said as he entered her room shortly after lunch a few days after she had woken up.

"Hey uncle Goten." Pan smiled at him as she placed her empty lunch tray on the bedside table. "What can I do for you?" she asked, almost knowing what he had come in to ask.

"So, are you coming back down to earth, or are you just going to go to Planet Vegeta?" he said getting straight to the point after sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I want to see Ma and grandma first." Pan replied. "Trunks has already said he's coming with me to meet them." She smiled shyly thinking of what her mother and grandmother would say about him.

"I'm glad," He smiled at her once more before getting up and heading for the door. "It seems everything has turned out fine." He said just before shutting the door.

'Yes Uncle Goten, everything has turned out just fine…' Pan sighed to herself and looked up at her ceiling. 'I hope you'll be watching at my wedding Papa and Grandpa.' She happily thought as she let herself fall into a light slumber.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

And there you are. The end of this story.

I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me, I have another story already running through my mind and I'm thinking of starting it soon so I hope you all read it!

Until my next story!

Trunksfan001


	12. SEQUEL?

To all the fans

**To all the fans.**

**I have been getting a few requests for me to write a sequel to this story and I have decided that yes I will be writing one.**

**Right now I'm trying to come up with a few ideas, there's defiantly plenty running around in my head but if there's anything in particular that anyone would like me to put into the next one, please feel free to im me or send a review I would love to hear from anyone even if it's just a character you'd like me to have or something you'd like to read in the story. I'll try to take it all into consideration and I'll personal thank everyone in the beginning of the new story.**

**Thank you for all your support on this story and don't worry I'll be writing another little note like this one to tell you all what the new story will be called and when it'll start being posted.**

**Thanks again!**

**Trunksfan001**


	13. Sequel Finally Made!

Hey!

Finally! Sorry it's taken me so long to start this sequel people! I've been having computer problems not to mention writers block! I couldn't work out how to start the next story! But finally with the help of some devoted fans, Chi Town Cody, Seichou and KAI/THE/FELINE/DRAGON/MONKEY. You guys were my main readers and it's mainly because of you all that I decided to make the sequel, so I hope you all enjoy! I know the first chapter starts off slow but give it time! I've taken ideas out of things you guys wanted to see! So enjoy!

I've been able to come up with the sequel to Love Through War.

Please look for it and I hope you'll all enjoy it just as much as this story! To Save a Loved One.

Once again thank you all for reading!

Trunksfan001!


End file.
